Warehouses
This page lists all the warehouses seen in and . Fell Warehouse The Fell Warehouse is a really old building in Mystic Falls. It's owned by the Fell Family, but they are not using it. In The Turning Point, Damon compelled Caroline to use the vampire compass to find an unknown vampire who turned out to be Logan Fell. Then he went inside and Logan shot him with a few wooden bullets. Logan was hiding here in the daytime because he didn't own a Lapis Lazuli ring. He thought that Damon had turned him to a vampire. Then Logan wanted to know how Damon and Stefan can walk out in the sun. Damon asked him who turned him, so Logan fired a few more wooden bullets. Also there was a pile of bodies inside the warehouse that Logan had killed at the Armada Hotel. Later, after Logan left and returned to the warehouse, Alaric confronted Logan, knowing that he was a vampire. Logan didn't know and tried to surprise Alaric, but was staked by him and died for the second and final time. ;Gallery Damonentering.jpg Damonlogantalk.jpg LoganDead.png Loganshooting.jpg TheTurningPointbodies.png Warehousein.jpg Warehouseout.jpg Coffin Warehouses The Warehouse is located somewhere in Mystic Falls, underground presumably. It is first seen in As I Lay Dying and it stored Klaus' coffins, that held his family in each of them, which he protected in large wooden crates. Stefan is brought here after being forced to drink multiple blood bags by Klaus and obligated to join him for a decade as his right hand man. Klaus says he has a gift for Stefan, bringing over a frightened girl and explaining that he wants to make sure Stefan will be use to him. He bites her neck says he could've compelled her, but a "real ripper enjoys the hunt." Klaus throws her aside letting her begin to run, but Stefan runs in front of her and drains her of blood until she collapses to the floor. Klaus says that he is impressed and the pair leave the Warehouse. Chicago Warehouse Seen in The End of the Affair and Disturbing Behavior. Storage Warehouses Damon put Klaus' body in unit 1020. He was later joined by Alaric and Rebekah. Alaric, while being possessed by ring, managed to find and stake Klaus. Damon and Alaric fought but the fight was cut short when Elena drowned which also killed Alaric. 3x22-storage01.png 3x22-storage02.png 3x22-storage03.png 3x22-storage04.png 3x22-storage05.png Anchor Warehouses Silas, Damon and Jeremy came here to find The Anchor, which Silas needed to destroy in order to destroy The Other Side. Qetsiyah asked Damon to kill Silas. A group of The Travelers came here to protect the Anchor which turned out to be Amara, Silas' one true love. warehouse 5x06-1.png warehouse 5x06-2.png warehouse 5x06-3.png warehouse 5x06-4.png warehouse 5x06-5.png Travelers' Warehouse A group of The Travelers took a refuge here. Julian was there in Tyler's body. Markos killed and turned Sloan into a vampire, cured her and then she's died again. Tyler managed to escape in What Lies Beneath. Whitmore Warehouse It is located off the Whitmore College campus. Warehouse Party was here. It was only seen in The Downward Spiral. Rave01.png Rave02.png Rave03.png Rave04.png Rave05.png Rave06.png Rave07.png Rave08.png Rave09.png Rave10.png The Heretics Warehouse Lily and Enzo went here to get her companions back in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime. According to Lily, it is located on 1702 route 12. She has returned with Stefan to look for them in I'm Thinking Of You All The While and they've found them. hereticswarehouse.png 6X22-23-Lily.png Hereticwarehouse.png Hereticwarehouse01.png Brooklyn Warehouse It is located in . It was first seen in a series of flashforwards. #Damon's coffin was here. (Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take) #Stefan burned his car. (Age of Innocence) In I Would for You, it was revealed that Elena's Coffin is located here. Damon decided to desiccate himself until she wakes up. Brooklynwarehouse.png 7X01-2-Stefan.jpg 7X01-3-Damon.jpg 7X01-125-DamonStefan.jpg 7X03-4-Stefan.jpg Brooklyn01.png Brooklyn02.png Julian's Warehouse Valerie, Damon and Stefan looked for the coffin Julian was in to kill him in Live Through This. Damon called the warehouse a "Casket Emporium" because of a huge amount of coffins located there. Nora, Mary Louise, Lily and Beau arrived just when Stefan and Valerie were about to stake Julian. A fight ensued in which several coffins were smashed, but Lily and the Heretics left with Julian's. It was also a place where Valerie told Stefan that she was pregnant with his child in 1963. 7x05-coffin01.png 7x05-coffin02.png 7x05-coffin03.png 7x05-coffin04.png 7x05-coffin05.png 7X05-75-LilyBeau.jpg 7X05-75-LilyBeau.jpg 7X05-93-StefanValerie.jpg Greensboro Warehouse The warehouse is located in . Tyler said that Elena's Coffin was here. It was empty so Damon hit Tyler. He was hallucinating Henry and later Elena. He decided to burn the coffin thinking that Elena's was in it. 711-082-Damon.jpg 711-083-Tyler.jpg 711-095-Elena.jpg Greensboro01.png Greensboro02.png Greensboro03.png Herb Storehouse It is the place Freya stores her herb in. Stefan and Valerie looked for a herb to help make him unlocatable in I Would for You. According to Valerie, there Wolfsbane, Vervain, Senna, Witch Hazel and many others in the storehouse. They've discovered that somebody has already taken the herb. 7x15-herb01.png 7x15-herb02.png 7x15-herb03.png 7x15-herb04.png 7x15-herb05.png 7x15-herb06.png 7x15-herb07.png 715-031-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-032-Stefan-Valerie.jpg Slaughterhouse Damon and Enzo captured a bunch of vampires here to bring Sybil back to life during the summer of 2017. ( . In Hello, Brother Stefan and Bonnie discovered that it is located in Terrylin and payed them a visit. 722-140-Damon-Enzo.png Dead_Bodies_722.jpg Dead Bodies 722.jpg (1).jpg 8x01_Hello_Brother_8.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 10.jpg Hello,_Brother_Victims.jpg 801-065-Stefan-Damon.png 801-107-Damon-Enzo.png 801-108~Damon~Enzo.png Grove Hill Warehouse In Coming Home Was a Mistake, Seline took Alaric's twins to cast a spell and, unbeknownst to them, burn Georgina Dowling body. The police later found her body and contacted Dorian. It is located in Grove Hill, Virginia. 8x05-warehouse01.png 8x05-warehouse02.png 8x05-warehouse03.png The Originals TBA Old Warehouse It was seen in Gather Up the Killers. Hayley took Keelin to help her wake Freya. Freya did a spell to wake her siblings. See also Category:Locations Category:Locations outside of Mystic Falls Category:Community Location Category:Lists